klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nektann (Istota)
Nektann - władca Skakdi z wyspy Zakaz. Charakterystyka Nektann był większy i silniejszy od innych Skakdi. Mógł używać mocy Żywiołu Wody, jednak tylko w kooperacji z innym Skakdi. Posiadał moc wizji i moc trzeciej potęgi. Znał się na rzemiosle wojennym i był dzielny. Broń Nektann dzierżył dużą, zaokrągloną kosę jako swoją broń. Biografia Nektann, razem z innymi Skakdi, żył w pokoju z innymi gatunkami, aż do przybycia Makuty Spiriaha. W wyniku eksperymentów tego Makuty, Nektann i inni Skakdi zostali zmienieni w szalone i dzikie bestie. W pewnym momencie, Nektann został wybrany na przywódcę jednego z plemion Skakdi. Załorzył swój obóz w pobliżu linii brzegowej wyspy Zakaz. Jakiś czas temu, Nektann rozkazał przywieźć automatyczne roboty bojowe z Xia, które zostały nazwane jego imieniem - Nektann - ze względu na fakt, że był pierwszym Skakdi, który z nich skorzystał. Wojna z Bractwem Makuty Axonn i Brutaka w pewnym momencie przybyli na Zakaz w próbie zawarcia paktu z Nektannem i sojuszu ze Skakdi. Kiedy zaczęli pukać do drzwi, oddział Skakdi zaatakował dwóch członków Zakonu Mata Nui. Po walce, pokonaniu większości wojska i uszkodzeniu budynku, obaj poddali się. Axonn nalegał by zobaczyli się z Nektannem i para znalazła go, siedzącego na tronie, ozdobionym broniami poległych wrogów. Axonn oszukał Nektanna mówiąc, że przemówił do innych władców Skakdi, a walka z Bractwem Makuty da mu bogactwo. Nektann zgodził się być sojusznikiem Zakonu w walce z Bractwem. Nektann zgromadził swoje wojska, a następnie wysłał część z nich na jedną z południowych wysp, gdzie odkryto duże zbiorowiska Rahkshi. Podczas, gdy Axonn i Brutaka zajmowali się poszukiwaniem tajemniczego miejsca na wyspie, Nektann poprowadził swoje siły w walce z Rahkshi. Choć Rahkshi pokonały sporą liczbę jego ludzi, Skakdi zebrały w sobie tyle wściekłości, że wrócili do walki i szybko rozbili szeregi Rahkshi. Rządy Teridaxa Gdy Teridax objął władzę we Wszechświecie Matoran, Nektann nie widział sensu walczyć z Makutą i postanowił przyłączyć się do niego. Nektann został pewnego razu wybrany przez Teridaxa, by na czele armii Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego zdławić rebelię panującą na Metru Nui. Tam napotkał opór ze strony Toa Mahri. thumb|right|Nektann walczy z Tahu. Później zebrał swoją armię i wyruszył na południe. Jego armia znalazła się potem na Bara Magna, gdzie starła się w bitwie z Glatorianami. Podczas bitwy Nektann staną oko w oko z Toa Tahu. Starcie to skończyło się roztopieniem zbroi Skakdi przez Toa Ognia. Alternatywny świat Królestwa W alternatywnym świecie Królestwie, Nektann i inni Skakdi przetrwali koniec Wszechswiata Matoran po śmierci Wielkiego Ducha. Po migracji na Mata Nui, Nektann został wybrany na jednego z członków rady Turaga Takanuvy. Filmy, w których występuje * BIONICLE Battle * Reklama promująca Gwiazdy Bionicle * Saga Mata Nui Gry, w których występuje * Agori Defender Historie w interncie, w których występuje * Królestwo (w Alternatywnym Wszechświecie; nie wspomniany imieniem) * Wojna Przeznaczenia Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Kres Podróży Zestawy, w których występuje right|thumb|150px|Figurka Nektanna. Figurka Nektanna została zrealizowana w 2010 r. w ramach podserii BIONICLE Stars. Zestaw ten posiada numer katalogowy 7137 i nosi nazwę Piraka, a nie Nektann. Ciekawostki * Imię Nektann zostało zasugerowane Gregowi Farshteyowi przez członka BZPower i Biosector01 Nuhriiego the Metruana. * Nektann miał zwierzątko - Muakę odzianego w kolczastą zbroję. * Broń Nektanna została zaprojektowana przez Kelly'iego McKiernana, webmastera BIONICLE.com. Początkowo miał mieć dwie bronie, ale ostatecznie został zrealizowany jako zestaw tylko z jedną. * Na pierwszych zdjęciach Nektann miał Wodny Harpun. * Jako zestaw nazywany został "Piraka", stało się tak dlatego, że Piraka Avak, Reidak, Zaktan, Vezok, Hakann i Thok są Skakdi, tak jak Nektann. Kategoria:Skakdi Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)